Bree's First Times
by jessicagrayce
Summary: This is a story about Bree's first time with all of her Lovers.  Rex, George, Orson, Karl, Keith and Chuck
1. Rex

**AN: This is a story about Bree's first times with each of her lovers. IN Season one Bree tells Danielle that she waited until she got married, but in season seven Lynette reveals that Bree lost her virginity in the backseat of a car. This combines both statement into Bree's very awkward first time with Rex **

Bree Mason was about to get married. She was marrying the love of her life Rex Van De Kamp. She was also scared. All she wanted was to be the perfect wife, but certain wifely duties that she had not fulfilled yet were weighing on her mind. Bree had always believed that sex was special and reserved only for marriage but now that she was so close to being married she was terrified. She liked the way things were with Rex. She didn't want to change anything, and she was deathly afraid of being bad at it. At the same time she also wanted to know what made sex such a big deal. It had to be something amazing if she was feeling this apprehensive about it. For some people it was the foundation of their relationship.

"Bree, Bree we have to go." Her maid of honour pulled her out of her internal debate. It was time to leave, time to marry the man she loved. It was time for her to be happy.

As soon as she saw Rex standing there in his suit she couldn't wait to just finally be his wife. She loved him so much and she wanted to prove it every way she could. She was holding his hand and pulled him into their car. She started to speak but Rex kissed her forcefully. It held all the passion of the alter one but there was something more to it. His hands were moving all over her body and the car was heating up. As he started to kiss down her neck she hissed "Rex, what are you doing? We have to get to reception." He responded by kissing her again. The way he was kissing her was making it difficult for her to say no. She tried to pull away and Rex grabbed her face. "We have a half an hour drive to the reception and the driver can't see us." "I just can't wait any longer babe. We just got married. I love you so much and I want to show you."

Bree had expected more time to prepare. She nodded hesitantly letting Rex go on. He slid his hand up her dress and gently stroked her legs. Bree wondered what she should be doing with her hands. Rex just seemed to know what he was doing and she was too timid to ask him what to do. So she ran her hands down his back. When he pulled his mouth away from hers she kissed his neck just like he had done to her a few minutes before. Rex groaned when she hit the spot right above his shoulder and she gently sucked. "Oh Baby that feels amazing."

She wondered if she should be talking to. Should she tell him what he was doing was amazing? All she said was "I love you" as he slipped his hand under her underwear. He slid a finger in her and gently circled then focused on an area. She didn't really feel anything, except the urge to go to the bathroom. Terrified she would pee on him if she didn't regain control of the situation she undid his pants and boxers letting him spring free. Then she said to Rex "I'm ready."

Rex did not need to be told twice. He quickly thrust into her and Bree whined quietly. She didn't mean to make any noise but it was so uncomfortable. He slowly slid in and out and Bree focused on the only thing that would keep her from screaming in pain, cooking. She planned out the next day's meals while Rex let out immense sounds of pleasure.

After Rex was done he held her. In his arms she felt safe and just so blissfully happy. Then Rex spoke "They say the first time can hurt, I hope I didn't hurt you." He sounded so unsure of himself that Bree couldn't bear to tell the truth. "No it was nice."

"Good" said Rex, because I know what we're doing when we get home. Bree just looked at him and said "whatever you want dear."


	2. George

Bree didn't understand why George was being so cautious. They were enjoying a lovely dinner and yet he wouldn't even hold her hand. That was not helping her loneliness. So when he offered her the antihistamines she had to say yes. All she wanted to do was sit and talk, cuddle a little. The things that she took for granted with Rex. It wasn't about sex it was about comfort. That was all she could handle right now. She had thought she was ready but now she wasn't sure. She reached for Georges hand again and this time he grasped it too. The feel of him just holding her made her feel like everything would be okay. She had a sweet understanding man by her side. He would do anything for her and never hurt her. One of the reasons she needed them to be comfortable without sex was because she couldn't survive another affair. Rex had betrayed her and only because he was the love of her life had she forgiven him. Now she only had a piece of her heart to give and she didn't want to give it to the wrong guy.

As the dinner progressed Bree felt herself getting very lightheaded. She tried to stand to excuse herself and then everything went black.

She awoke and looked at the clock. 3:21 am she didn't know how she got to the room or why her head was pounding. She wasn't aware anyone else was in the room until George said "Hey there. How ya feeling?"

He was sitting in the chair watching her, protecting her. He really was her guardian angel, a light in the darkness her life had become. She asked "have you been sitting here this whole time?"

He replied "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He was a good man. He really cared about her. She could let herself fall for him and nothing was going to happen. She lightened the mood with a joke about snoring and was glad that he was smiling again. George had such a pleasant smile.

"why didn't you sleep next to me?" she asked knowing that she was embarking on dangerous territory.

"You've made it pretty clear you don't want me in your bed." He said.

She wished she could explain to him it wasn't that she didn't want to but just that she wasn't ready.

"George I know what you want from me, and I thought I wanted the same thing but I keep getting those rashes because I still feel married. "

There it was the honest truth. She was baring out her heart, something she rarely did. Whether he realized it or not this was a big moment.

"Makes sense I guess." He said stroking her hair.

She knew he would understand. "Can't you just be patient? Can't you wait just a little bit longer?"

With that she snuggled with him, savouring the warmth of another human being. This was her reward for being honest.

"I've already waited my whole life for you, and I can wait a little more."

The sweet words like that were what made Bree feel so safe with him.

She was surprised to hear his next statement.

"But let's be honest. There's no guarantee that you will ever be ready, and there is only so much rejection I can take. So I'll do my best but don't be surprised if one of these days you wake up and I'm not here."

She couldn't believe it. He was the one solid thing in her life, the constant, and here he was saying he might leave. She couldn't lose another person, not over something like this. So when he went to go back to his room she decided to just do it. If he couldn't wait then she would have to give it to him.

"George wait." She said "Please don't go."

He looked so hopeful when he turned around, it made her feel warm again. "stay with me" she asked, already knowing the answer.

A small part of her hoped he would refuse and tell her he didn't want to do it if she wasn't ready. However she knew that a man like that did not exist.

"But what if you get another rash?"

"Well I'll just have to get over it won't I."

With that she reached up to kiss him. It was not an innocent kiss from her either. She stuck her tongue in his mouth. She had never been the forceful one before, it was always George seeking her. Clearly this new side was arousing him because he pushed her onto the bed. His hands moved up and down her body, when all she wanted was for him to cup her face. Her need for human contact was worsening so she undid his shirt, hoping that would alieve it.

He started to kiss down her neck, stopping every now and then when she would let out the necessary sigh. She had long ago mastered the noises for when she really wasn't feeling it. He stopped on her one spot and she gasped. He then moved on, spending merely seconds on her favourite spot. Rex would always suck there, and even occasionally lightly bite it. It always felt so good, but Bree was not going to tell George what to do, the quicker this was done and they could cuddle the better. He undid her shirt and took off her bra. He then pinched her nipples, hard. "Ow." She said involuntarily. George looked up at her dismayed.

Neither of them knew what to do after that so Bree kissed him again. This time he dominated. He really did have an unnaturally long tongue, and it was not a good thing. It could push almost to the back of her throat. The last thing she needed was to start feeling nauseous. She pushed on slipping her hand into his hands and feeling him. He started to moan and it was nothing like Rex. She quickly took off his pants and got rid of his underwear. Georges breathing sped up and he almost looked a little pale. So she asked if anything was wrong.

"No, it's perfect."

With that statement he removed her panties and then began to touch her.

"Oh George, that's not necessary." She said wanting to save them both the embarrassment. Rex had stopped doing that years ago. She didn't like it and he understood. George would also get the message.

Then he entered her. It felt good but it was not the same as with Rex. Georges thrusts were too fast and erratic. She missed the slow deep ones of Rex. One of his thrusts hit a good spot and she had to force herself to change Rex to George.

George then screamed her name as he came inside her. He then pushed off of her turned around and fell asleep. After all that Bree didn't even get her cuddle.

Worst of all now all she could think of was Rex, and what he would think. He would be disappointed in her. She moved into the chair and wept quietly, regretting what she had just done. There was no going back now.


	3. Orson Part One

**Authors Note: This is part One of Bree and Orson. I'm also going to post what happens after the hospital. I'm also beginning to think I'll never catch up to all of Bree's lovers now that she's a bit of a slut. **

The first thing Bree noticed when she entered the room was that Orson was doing dishes. He was helping out around the house and actually keeping it up to standard. That was one of the many things she loved about him. He understood the value of a clean house and the importance of reputation. She found herself smiling as she hung up the phone. She really couldn't wait to marry Orson.

"You told someone else" Orson asked already knowing the answer to the question. "Bree I thought the whole point of the party was to announce our engagement.

Bree knew he wasn't actually upset but she wanted to explain to him why she couldn't stop telling people.

"I just can't help it, I like telling people. It makes me feel… It makes me feel like I'm starting over. It feels good."

"It feels good to me too." Said Orson as he turned around to kiss her. She noticed right away that he was wearing the yellow gloves. She never realised just how sexy a pair of yellow gloves could be.

"Oh see no hands." Said Orson as he finally placed his lips on hers.

She loved that he respected her so much. Last night had worried her, with all his talk about sex. She was afraid to lose him. Yet here he was making sure to respect her values. He didn't complain about it, and he seemed to understand. The last night must have just been a moment of weakness. It was funny though if anything his respect for her only made her want it more. It was easy to reject a man when he didn't even try to understand. Respect was sexy.

She broke off the kiss before she turned him on too much. She always felt bad leaving him high and dry even though he always assured her it was fine.

When she looked down she realised he was washing the wine glasses that she had done that morning. "You don't have to wash those. I already did them."

"Oh I found some streaks. Said Orson "So I'm wiping them down with undiluted red wine vinegar."

"I've never heard of that." She said trying to control the shake in her voice. She felt like she was burning up.

"Well sure he said." Not seeming to notice the room was suddenly ten degrees hotter. "For tougher spots I use a 50/50 mix of denatured alcohol and water. And then for those really contractible stains, I wipe on lacquerer thinner with a towel."

The passion in his voice when he talked about cleaning was enough to make her breathless. She could no longer feel anything but the heat just under her belly. There was a fire burning that she couldn't get rid of. The longer she watched him the more she thought about him and the more turned on she became. She felt like she was about to explode.

It was when he called her name that she lost it. She grabbed him and kissed him with a ferocity she did not know she possessed. He returned the kiss with equal passion and when he broke it she took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. They barely made it halfway up the stirs before she turned and kissed him again. She needed to feel him. She ran her hands down the front of his shirt undoing all of the buttons.

"Bree?" He asked gently "Are you sure?" She responded by pulling his body into hers and kissing him thoroughly.

Orson then let go and slid his hands all over her body. Bree didn't know if they would make it to the bedroom. She couldn't get over just how badly she needed him. It had never felt like this before. She grabbed his belt and undid his pants leaving them in the middle of the hallway. She needed him too much to go back and hang them up. They somehow made it onto her bed as Orson undid her shirt. He slid on top of her and his knee went right in between her thighs. His leg was pressing exactly where she so desperately needed him. Orson sat up for a second and ripped off the one glove that remained and also took off his shirt. She followed him and took hers off, wanting to remove every barrier to their bodies.

Then Orson kissed her neck on the exact spot that drove her crazy. She kept moaning and sighing as Orson travelled down her body teasing her relentlessly. Then he went past her belly button and slid off her underwear. When he kissed her inner thigh, she called out to him.

"Um excuse me, Did you lose something?" she asked trying to figure out what he was doing.

"No he said smiling, "I just thought… for you."

Then he moved his head back down.

"Oh." She said as his tongue hit her for the first time. "I don't do that."

"Why not." He said

"I'm a republican" she said hoping that would end the conversation and he would just thrust into her.

"I'm a libertarian. He said surprising her because she knew that was not his tru political views. "I believe in minimizing the role of the state and maximizing individual rights.

What he said made sense but Bree couldn't help being afraid. "But Orson." She said

And then he replied with "Trust me I know what I'm doing."

She decided to trust him as his head went up her skirt again. She wondered if he would remove it for the main event or if her skirt would stay on the whole time. These menial thoughts left her mind as Orson's tongue set her on fire. She had never felt anything this good in her life. She knew it was wrong but god did it ever feel good. She couldn't help the noises that her body was making. She gave up trying to control them and let the sensation take over her body. She had never felt this much pleasure in her life.

Then it was like something inside ruptured and these waves of intense clutching heat poured through her every pore. It went on for what seemed like forever. When it was over she jumped out of bed, leaving Orson extremely confused. She didn't know what had just happened to her but she needed to get it checked out. Her best guess was that she had just had a stroke. She probably should not have been driving herself but Orson would take a little bit to get ready for the public.


	4. Orson Part Two

Bree didn't know what to do. She was standing on her own porch too afraid to enter. She wasn't even sure if Orson was there, and yet she didn't want to go in. Another part of her hoped he was there because the longer this went on the more embarrassing it would become. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Orson." She called out. After a minute of silence she sighed in relief. This would give her some time to figure out exactly what to say to him. She paced around her living room trying to find a solution. The whole situation was just embarrassing and she felt god awful about leaving him in her bed. She knew what it felt like to be rejected for sex and she didn't want Orson to feel anything like she had after Rex had kicked her out. Mind you this really wasn't the same situation Rex had kicked her out where as she had just left. On the other hand leaving with no real explanation was hurtful too.

"Oh God what a mess I made" remarked Bree to herself.

If there was one thing Bree Van De Kamp was good at it was cleaning up messes. Except when they occurred in her personal life.

"Okay Bree time to focus. How do you explain this to Orson? I'm really sorry I left today it's just that…" No that wasn't going to work. She would be way too embarrassed to tell him the whole story. "Well maybe I should just throw on something sexy and we can pick up where we left off."

"That sounds good to me." Said Orson appearing at the top of the stairs.

Bree jumped at the sound of his voice "I thought you weren't home."

"Are you normally in the habit of talking to yourself when no ones around?"

Bree blushed, she hadn't realised she had been speaking aloud. She slunk down so she sitting on the couch, not sure if she could have this conversation while standing up.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?" Asked Orson gently "I can't say I've ever been abandoned like that before."

"Oh Orson I'm so sorry, it's just that…. Well I…" Bree just could not make the words come out of her mouth. As hard as she tried she was just too embarrassed to admit what happened. What would Orson think of her. She had lived up to her reputation as a prude and a sexless being. Who would ever find such a stupid woman attractive.

Orson sat down beside her and listened to her stammer for a minute before interrupting. "Was it something I did Bree? Are you upset with me?" He went over the encounter in his head and could find nothing wrong with it. Except that she had left him in a very uncomfortable position.

His sadness finally gave her the courage to tell him what really happened.

"Well it was sort of something you did. I had never had that done before and it um made something happen that scared me. It was just a false alarm and I'm horribly embarrassed by it, I would really like to just pretend it never happened and move on."

It took Orson a minute to figure out what her very vague statement could mean.

"Let me see if I understand this right darling. You had never orgasmed before?"

He looked her dead in the eyes and she nodded in shame.

"So that's why you left."

Again he looked at her for confirmation and she nodded but wouldn't look at him.

Orson didn't want to push her but he had to know.

"And where did you go?"

Bree looked up at him for a second before returning her gaze to the floor and whispering "the hospital."

Orson couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth then. He laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. When he turned to Bree his laughter immediately stopped.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Bree burst into tears and said "I have never been so embarrassed in my life and you think it's funny. Funny that the woman you were going to marry is such an idiot. Funny that you will now always see me as that girl who ran away because she had an orgasm. You'll say things like oh what a dear when you tell the story. I just I love you so much and I can't believe I'm losing you over this. This is why people wait for marriage to have sex. "

Orson grabbed Bree and turned her face so she was looking directly in his eyes. "Bree I laughed because I was so relieved. I was worried you were going to leave me. I'm so happy now. I love you Bree Van De Kamp and I want to marry you. In fact I would marry you today if I could.

Bree smiled at him through her tears. "Really?"

"I have never been more excited about something in my whole life, I don't think I can wait much more than a month."

"Well then you will have a wedding in a month." Said Bree passionately

Then it was Orson's turn to say really.

"The sooner the better dear." Said Bree with a smile.

Orson grabbed her face closing the distance between them and kissed her hungrily. All the passion from the morning was back in full force and he was desperate to fulfil it this time.

Bree held him close and returned the kiss with equal fervour. Orson kissed her neck and she moaned as he hit exactly the right spot and bit it lightly.

"Oh Orson" she moaned as her continued to ravish that spot on her neck "Yea right there."

Her whole body was on fire again and this time she was ready for the reward. She pulled his hips closer to hers and ground against him delighting in the friction between them. This time Orson was the one who groaned. He pushed her down so he was completely on top of her and quickly divested her of her shirt and bra. While Orson stared at her Bree latched on to his neck trying to find his spot. She was quickly distracted by Orsons tongue circling around her nipple without ever actually touching it.

It felt amazing but she still craved more. "Orson" she begged and he finally took her nipple in his mouth. "Oh god." She cried out as the clock chimed letting them know it was three o clock.

She tried to get up but Orson pushed her back down and bit her gently.

"Orson." She said breathlessly "Danielle will be home soon."

He responded by grabbing her earlobe between his teeth and sucking it gently.

"Oh…Orson we have to get upstairs."

He removed his mouth and then blew on her ear changing it form hot to cold. The sensation drove her wild but she stood her ground.

"Orson." She demanded

In a matter of second he got off of her. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He continued to ravish her neck with kisses until he threw her on the bed. Then he pinned her hands above her head and whispered "We are going to make up for all those missed orgasms, starting now. I want to hear her you scream Bree. I want to feel you come for me over and over." With that Orson removed the rest of her clothing.

Bree could practically feel her orgasm now. Sex had never been this hot and passionate before. Orson had opened up the door for her and now she couldn't get enough. In fact she was getting impatient. She needed him to do something fast or she would lose it.

She undid his belt and let him slide his pants down. Then she slid her hand down his underwear until her hand grazed him for the first time. Orson gasped as she touched him he knew he wouldn't last long if she continued to tease him so he moved his lips down her body until he hit her inner thigh. He gently bit the skin there before flicking his tongue across her clit. Brees reaction was an instantaneous moan as Orson continued to tease her clit with his tongue.

She thought she would be too afraid to look but looking only pushed her closer to the edge. The site of him making love to her that way was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

He pushed himself farther inside her and she screamed his name as she rode out her long intense orgasm. When she opened her eyes again Orson was in the middle of losing his briefs. The site of him standing proud ready to enter her sent another hot flash through her body. She was on fire again.

Orson smirked at her reaction before entering her. They both cried out as he entered her for the first time. Orson kissed her hungrily as he built up the pace. Bree pulled away and moaned as he thrust deeper than before. Orson abruptly pulled her up level with him and turned her around so that he was entering her from behind. The transition had been a bit clumsy bit neither cared because of the feeling it had created. He showered kisses down her neck before settling on her favourite spot.

Bree couldn't get over how good it felt. She was moaning and crying out uncontrollably. When Orson reached around and played with her clit she lost it. Crying out for the second time, she feel over the edge.

When she came down Orson was nearing the end. She was determined that his be a great as hers had been.

She began whispering things that she had never said out loud before. It wasn't long after that Orson came inside her. He fell down onto the bed pulling her on top of him. She turned around so she could look at him as she snuggled in his arm.

"That was amazing." Breathed Orson.

"I agree completely." Said Bree equally breathy.

Bree heard the door open and Danielle's voice float up. Suddenly Bree remembered that her shirt and bra were both strewn about the living room. She prayed Danielle would go straight upstairs and not see them. However, luck was not on her side. Danielle went straight into the living room and her cry of "EW" was heard all the way upstairs.

Orson chuckled to himself as he realised what the scream was about.


	5. Karl

**Authors Note: Sorry I've been MIA it was competeition seasons and then exams, I'm done half my exams now, and will hopefully finish this up by mid April. Also if anyone has any Bree/rex/orson/karl/keith/chuck etc. they want written let me know :)**

If someone had told Bree six months ago she would be sleeping with Karl Meyer she would have thought they were crazy. Yet, there she was at Susan and Mikes second wedding fantasizing about the night she was about to have. Bree had never thought adulteress would be word that described her either, but that ship had already sailed when Karl grabbed her in his office.

Orson grabbed her hand and pulled her back to reality as Susan and Mike kissed. Personally, she didn't see what the big deal was. Susan and Mike had already been married, if they had just fought harder it all would have worked out and Katherine wouldn't have gotten hurt. Obviously, Bree did not share these opinions with Susan. When she told Lynette how distasteful she though their big second wedding was Lynette had a different opinion. She said since they hadn't attended Mike and Susan's first wedding, that this was like their first wedding.

Time seemed to go by achingly slow at the reception. The food was mediocre and Bree was still offended Susan didn't ask her to cater it. She said she wouldn't feel right about Katherine catering. Even though that had some value to it, Bree resented being served subpar food by her competition. She just had to keep reminding herself it was Susan's wedding and she shouldn't judge her friend.

"Jello shot?" Asked a man holding a tray.

"No thank you." said Bree, then on second thought "but I'm sure my husband Orson wants one, don't you dear."

"Sure." Said Orson "You can't go wrong with free alcohol, cheers Bree."

She gave him a look until he finally took the shot and shut up. She didn't want to be nice to him, but she also wanted to get him very drunk.

"Do you want another glass of wine Orson?" she asked.

"See Bree this is exactly what I meant, that's the spirit, don't you remember our wedding, how happy we were."

"Yes and how we got dragged to the morgue to see your ex girlfriends body, how could I ever forget that?"

"Yes, that was a regretful incident but other than that."

"Orson you were mad at me all night for asking if you killed your wife. I've had better nights."

"Mm, but you changed my mind in the bridal room, remember?"

"No wonder we ended up like this, look how we started, now do you want that glass or not?"

"I want you Bree, do you realise how long it's been since we had sex?"

"Orson." She hissed looking around angrily "I cannot believe you just brought that up in public, where are your manners?"

"Well you won't talk about it at home."

"I am not discussing this with you here, now excuse me I'm going to mingle, and do not follow me."

Bree still had half an hour before she had to leave to meet Karl. There was no way she could spend that half an hour in Orson's company though. Luckily, she spied Lynette sitting down and went over.

"I forgot how lame weddings are without drinking," remarked Lynette jokingly "How do you survive it?"

"I don't, which brings me to a favour, I really need to get out of here, maybe check on Katherine, do you have room to take Orson home?"

"He's not leaving with you?"

"Um no, he's enjoying the bar and wants to stay and I have a headache, and I keep getting offered my favourite wine."

"Yea we can totally take him, and I noticed the wine, they really went all out for this, that wine is not cheap."

Bree laughed with Lynette "Well I'd better go say goodbye to Susan and thank you so much."

Her goodbyes put Bree right on schedule, as she left she spied Karl in the parking lot. She looked around and since there was nobody she grabbed him and kissed him ferociously.

When they broke apart Karl remarked "not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?"

"I just can't wait to get started."

"Mm I like the sounds of that Freckles."

"Freckles, really Karl, really." She was really hoping that he would drop that nickname, but apparently, that was not the case. "I'll see you there okay."

"I'll be right behind you." smirked Karl, "just where I like it."

Bree sighed at Karl's bad joke and got in her car. It wasn't a far trip but Bree's anticipation had been building all night. She drove well over the speeding limit and arrived in record time.

"Wow, someone is excited." Said Karl with raised eyebrows "I should have just taken you in the parking lot."

Bree rolled her eyes, "just get up there."

Karl walked up to her a grabbed her, whispering in her ear "I might need a little help with that"

"Well it's right there Karl."

"You really have no ear for subtext my dear" laughed Karl as he opened the door for them.

"I'm sorry if my humour is a little more tasteful than yours."

"Yes well speaking of getting dirty here we are."

Then the talking stopped as Karl pressed Bree up against the door and kissed her soundly. Bree had though Rex was a good kisser and Orson too, but neither was a match for Karl's skill. He was running his hands through her hair pulling down gently, which sent shivers through her spine.

Suddenly, he pulled her away from the door and turned her towards the bed. He grasped at the back of her dress as she undid his tie. They kissed again and this time it was all tongues and no hesitation, their tongues battling for dominance as Karl finally found her zipper and pulled off her dress. He was going to push her onto the bed but the idea of Bree Van de Kamp on top of him was just better. He took off his shirt then laid on the bed, pulling Bree onto him, so that she was straddling him.

She sat up took off her bra, then pushed him down level with the bed and kissed him again. Bree being so forceful was too much for Karl.

He grabbed her neck roughly biting on her ear and saying "tell me where"

She held the side of her neck out to him and he feasted on it. He kissed all the way up and back down the side of her neck from jaw to collarbone. He bit gently on what he thought was her spot and was rewarded.

"Oh god yes" she said breathily "right there"

Karl bit harder and smirked as Bree moaned. He wouldn't have thought she'd be a rough type, and it turned him on more. He kissed down to her breasts and then pinched one of her nipples, while taking the other one gently in his mouth, he chuckled as she ground her hips into his delighting in the friction.

Bree was not satisfied; she grabbed Karl for another kiss and then worked on removing his pants, which was harder than she thought. Once they were off she reached her hand into his boxers to stroke him. As soon as her hand touched him he bit he spot again.

"Oh." she moaned as Karl continued to ravish that spot. She moved her hand away and ground her hips into his. Now there was only underwear separating them and they both moaned as she picked up the pace. Karl sick of the teasing quickly removed Bree's underwear.

Deciding to see how far she would go Karl said "Touch yourself baby."

She didn't reply but her checks flushed and Karl could tell she was embarrassed. He knew what he had to do next he kissed and stroked her until she was begging for it, but he refused to touch her there. Every time she tried to touch him or take off his boxers he'd stop her and torture her some more.

Bree was dying for his touch, and she knew what he wanted but it was too much.

"Come on baby you know you want to." Karl whispered in her ear before biting it and dragging it gently through his teeth. "Just do it baby." This time he bit harder and Bree cried out. "It's just going to get more intense." Karl promised.

"Fine." Said Bree pouting a little.

She ran her hands over her breasts, replacing Karl's with hers as she moved down her body. She thumbed her clit and was amazed at how good it felt. Orson was the only person who had ever given Bree and orgasm, she had tried herself when he was in prison but gave up. She picked up the pace as Karl watched her fascinated. She moaned loudly enjoying the power she had over him.

Not to be outdone Karl stripped off his boxers and stroked himself. Seeing him touching himself sent Bree that much closer to the edge. When she thought she would lose it Karl grabbed her hands flipped her over and began thrusting into her. She had never had it this rough and she liked it. He thrust so fast she couldn't keep up and she felt her orgasm building. She tried to touch him but Karl kept her hands pinned over her head. He threw her around to switch positions and she nearly lost it. Seeing how she enjoyed it, Karl kept throwing her around, until they settled with Bree on her back. She ran her fingers over his back and scratched. When he moaned, she scratched harder feeling blood under her fingernails. They kissed wildly and Bree lost it. Her whole world exploded and everything that had been building erupted, it was like a volcano, waves of pleasure coursed through her every nerve ending and she screamed out.

Karl was still going strong and she urged him on by squeezing her pc muscles and whispering in his ear.

"Oh yea baby" he moaned when she took his ear in her mouth and then blew on it. She kissed every inch of skin she could reach then bit his collarbone. The sensation of Bree Van de Kamp biting him was too much for Karl and he went over the edge.

He sat on top of and inside Bree for a minute catching his breath before he rolled off her pulling her back on top of him.

"Wow, babe, I am impressed." Said Karl with a wolfish grin. "You're incredible."

"So are you, Oh my Gosh."

"Oh my gosh, after that all you can say is oh my gosh, you should be shooting of profanities, give me 10 minutes and we'll see what I can make you say. "

"You're insatiable."

"And you love it, besides we still have a few things we haven't tried yet. And I am going to enjoy it."


	6. Keith

Bree wanted sex. There was nothing nice about it. Keith's body had been the subject of her fantasies for weeks now, no matter how much she tried to suppress them. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, because she did. But honestly she wanted him mostly for his body, it wasn't like they had anything in common, and he was a lot younger than her.

When Bree was his age she wasn't into sex, and so had never experienced really good sex with a young man. She was really looking forward to it. Tonight was their third date, and it was going to be fantastic. She didn't know what she was in for, just that it would be amazing, like the first time she saw La Boheme, Madame Butterfly and really any Puccini Opera. You don't know what to expect, just the greatness.

Their date was pleasant, she enjoyed his company and his boyish charm, but she was itching for the fun to begin. After Orson's accident their wasn't much variation in their sex life, which she would never complain about, but she missed being dominated and thrown around and being the bottom sometimes. Bree had only ever slept with four people, two who did nothing for her, one who opened her up to orgasms and got her enjoying sex, and one who had made her want it all the time. Karl seemed to have passed on his unending sex drive to her upon his death.

In a way Keith reminded her of Karl, he was different and someone who she was not supposed to be with. It was the thrill of doing something bad, while having a little dignity this time around because she was not married anymore, though Orson had left her less than a month ago.

Soon they were getting out of the car, and Bree was struggling to keep the conversation going. Then she realised the one thing that hadn't gone so well that night. Keith had been a little uncomfortable in the restaurant, and though she would make it up to him later, she still wanted to apologize.

"Once again I am so sorry; I forgot that French restaurant was so formal. Next time I will pick a place with fewer forks."

"Yea thanks again for helping me out with that. Well I had a lot of fun."

This was the moment Bree had been waiting for all night; he would sweep her off her feet and take her.

"Good night" he said as he kissed her cheek.

Bree was confused, he had seemed into her, but maybe he wasn't, he should be the one trying to get her into bed and not the other way around. The old Bree would have just let it go, but Bree summoned all her courage and asked

"Keith, did you really have a lot of fun."

"Yea why do you ask."

She was tempted to say never mind but she fought it and answered with

"Well because it's our third date and you just kissed me like you were saying goodnight to your aunt."

"I'm trying to treat you like a lady."

Bree let out the breath she had been holding.

"Oh that's sweet" then she looked into his eyes "now knock it off" as she grabbed him in for a passionate kiss.

She was making it very clear what she wanted and Keith gladly returned it. He picked her up as they kissed, and she melted into him. His show of strength was turning her on and she couldn`t wait to see how that would translate in the bedroom.

When the broke apart both breathing heavily she asked.

"Would you like to come in?"

He responded by scooping her in his arms and running to the door stopping only so she could unlock it. As soon as they were inside, he pushed her against the door, still holding most of her weight and planted kisses all down her neck, stopping when she moaned and roughly biting. He flicked his tongue over the spot and then blew his cold breath over it. The change made Bree gasp. She grabbed his mouth for another kiss and he let her down, but refusing to let her leave the wall.

His hands slid down her sides, and then back up brushing lightly over her breasts; he kneaded them through her dress before reversing direction.

Bree was on fire, everywhere he touched seemed to come alive and she was aching for him. She could feel his erection building in his pants and she tried to reach for it but Keith pinned her hands above her head. He looked down at her chuckling a little before undoing the top of her dress. As it fell to the floor he followed its path kissing down her body while moving her hands down the wall.

He kissed her breasts and Bree groaned, growing frustrated with the teasing. He responded by moving away from the nipple, and lightly swirling his tongue around. Bree was desperate for more, but Keith had her hands trapped and her mouth couldn't reach anything.

Then Keith finally took her nipple in his mouth and Bree's strangled cry made it clear just how much she needed him. Keith took the hint and kept moving down. He kissed her hipbones before settling between her legs.

Bree tried to hold it together when she realised what he was up to, but the suspense was killing her. It had been far too long since anyone had done that. Orson had loved doing it, but his accident had stopped it, and Karl had wanted her to return the favour.

When Keith's tongue flicked her clit, she almost lost it. She tried in vain to free her hands put he kept them and her pinned against the wall.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better everything got ten times hotter, she had no idea how he was doing it, but everything felt better. Everything was more intense and she was that much closer to the edge.

She tried to hold on, but Keith was doing things with his tongue that she didn't even know were possible. Finally she let go, and rode out the most intense orgasm she had had in a long time. It made up for all the time when she hadn't been having sex.

Bree's legs had turned to jello and she found herself slipping onto the floor.

She sat recovering for a second while Keith stripped for her. As he threw his shirt she marvelled over his tattoos and muscles. Then her jaw dropped when she saw how big he was. Her breath came out in shaky gasps as she starred at him. She stood up slowly and Keith stepped towards her.

"Perhaps you should show me your bedroom?" he asked

She nodded mutely and ran up the stairs, turning halfway up to kiss him. His hands were all over her again and she was on fire again. She grabbed his hand and ran with him to her bedroom. She laid on her bed and gently pulled him in towards her. In second he was on top of her and thrusting into her. He started off slow and built up the pace leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world.

It felt so good and she bit him like he had to her earlier.

"Fuck." He said as he built up the pace. He was sprouting profanities and Bree laughed to herself at his language.

"Mm" she moaned as he licked her ear. She gently tongued his nipples and Keith moaned loudly.

They both moaned when a thrust hit really deep. Keith quickened again and finished soon after, chocking out her name.

Bree struggled to calm her breathing as Keith pulled her in for a kiss again. He surprised her by pulling her on top of him and saying

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
